


Endless Stars and Constellations

by KaMo_Writer



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, More characters to be added, More ships to be added, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, rarepairs, ships galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaMo_Writer/pseuds/KaMo_Writer
Summary: Infinite stars, and infinite connections to make between them.A collection of one shots showing rare pairs from Tales of Arcadia.
Relationships: Claire Nuñez/Aja Tarron, Darci Scott/Aja Tarron, Eli Pepperjack/Mary Wang, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Jim Lake Jr.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	1. By the Bonfire

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I took ten characters, randomly picked two, and wrote a one shot about their ship. I did that several times. In other words, most of the ships here are super random.
> 
> Why did I do this, you might ask?
> 
> Because I'm obsessed with writing rare pairs. No other reason.

Darci Scott hadn’t been prepared for her best friend’s new best friend, that she was certain of.

Mary dragged her through the forest by her hand, heading for the bonfire a few yards away. Darci sighed and let herself be dragged the last few feet, not even trying to pull away from her friend.

“Mary! Darcy! There you two are! Aja should be here any minute,” Shannon said, waving at them.

Mary smiled and let go of Darci’s wrist to rest her hands on her knees. She panted after the long run, leaving Darci to observe her surroundings.

She was pretty sure she knew everyone there, as they were all students at her school. She recognized Shannon, Steve, Claire, Seamus, and a few others she couldn’t remember the name of. Shannon was playing her guitar, with Claire humming along beside her. Darci put her hands on her hips and looked down at Mary.

“So, I get it, bonfires are cool and all, but why was it so important that we had to run here as fast as we could?” Darci questioned.

Mary stood up, still panting. “Because, I need you to meet someone.” She smiled, almost mischievously, back at her.

Darci raised one of her eyebrows. “Who?”

Her answer came riding in on a skateboard. All the students turned to the newcomer. Excited voices welcomed them as they got off their mode of transportation. Darci turned to see who they were looking at.

She gasped.

The girl in front of her was the most beautiful person Darci had ever seen. Long blonde hair, dark eyelashes, a perfectly round face, and the most gorgeous blue eyes on the planet. Darci’s jaw dropped in awe.

Mary smiled and elbowed her friend. “Why don’t you go talk to her?”

Darci gave the dark-haired girl a sharp look. “You did this on purpose, didn’t you?”

Mary just grinned.

Darci sighed and approached the girl on the skateboard. “Hi! I’m Darci! You’re so pretty! What’s your name? I feel like I really need to know your name.” Dang it. She had  _ not _ meant to say half of that out loud.

The girl giggled. “Hello, Darci,” she spoke with a unique accent Darci had never heard before, “I am Aja Tarron, of House Tarron. Nice to meet you!” she held out her hand.

Aja. Darci repeated the name over and over again in her mind, determined to remember it. Such a pretty name, fitting for such a pretty girl. Darci nervously shook the girl’s hand, her heart fluttering at the touch.

Darci felt Mary poke her shoulder and turned to look at her. The dark-haired girl made a pushing gesture with her hands, as if nudging her forward. Darci took a deep breath and turned around to face Aja again. “Hey,” she said, “Do you want to sit with me by the fire?”

Aja considered it for a moment and shrugged. “Sure, okay.” She smiled at Darci, and the girl’s heart leapt in her chest.

She was going to have to remember to thank Mary later.


	2. Good Luck on Your Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the final battle with the Arcane Order approaches, Jim and Douxie each have something to confess.

“Good luck out there.”

Jim turned around. Douxie stood awkwardly in the doorway, avoiding eye contact with the Trollhunter.

“What?” Jim wanted to make sure he knew what he’d heard.

“I just wanted to wish you luck. We’re about to face off against the Arcane Order, and everyone’s going to need a little luck on their side.” Douxie finally looked up at him as he said it, looking very much like he wanted to bolt.

Jim nodded, searching for a way to make the situation less awkward. “Oh, okay, um, good luck to you too?”

Douxie chuckled, but didn’t leave like Jim had expected him to. Instead, he stepped into the room, his hands in his pockets.

Jim hesitated, wondering if he should say something.

Finally, Douxie spoke. “Jim,” he started, “I need to tell you something. I’ve been thinking about it for a while now.”

Jim winced. There was something he needed to say as well. Something really important. What if this was his last chance?! “Douxie!” he blurted, “I kind of maybe really like you a lot?!” He slapped his hand over his mouth, shutting himself up before he could say something else embarrassing.

After a minute of staring at the floor, Jim brought himself to look up at Douxie’s face. To his surprise, the wizard was smiling.

Douxie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, but the smile didn’t go away. “Oh, well, I kind of maybe really like you too.” He shot him a lopsided grin that made Jim’s heartbeat quicken.

They stood there in silence for a few moments.

Finally Douxie sighed, and his smile faded away. “Listen,” he said hesitantly, “I don’t know if either of us are going to make it out of this next battle alive, but…” he reached forward and took Jim’s hand, who flinched at the touch. “If we do, maybe we could celebrate with dinner at the café?”

Jim smiled sadly at the thought. “Yeah, I would like that.”

Douxie returned the regretful smile and leaned forward to gently kiss him on the forehead. “Alright then,” he said, pulling away. “We better get going now. The others will be waiting for us.”

Waiting for them. Waiting for them at the battle that could be the end for all humanity.

Jim squeezed the wizard’s hand and followed him out the door.

As they entered the soon-to-be battlefield, Jim entertained the thought of a date with Douxie. Despite the knowledge that it might never happen, he really looked forward to it.

He hoped, with all of his being, that he would be able to enter that café with Douxie by his side one day. Whether it be in this life, or the next.

But for now, the battle that would determine the fate of the Earth was about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I was(unintentionally) listening to Goodnight, Travel Well by the Killers while writing to this, which is kind of oddly appropriate.


	3. Reluctance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli asks Mary out on a date. She has no idea what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little one shot for the rarest of rare pairs(okay that's debatable but whatever).

“Hey, Mary! Do you want to go to the movies with me?”   


Mary was stuck, frozen in place, absolutely horrified by the words her mind was just beginning to process.  _ Had Eli Pepperjack just asked her out?! _

She knew she had to say no. What else could she do? She was the popular girl in the school. Eli was the nerd with no friends besides that Steve weirdo. She had a reputation to maintain, and going on a date with Eli would absolutely ruin it.

But, however much she wanted to, she knew she couldn’t say no. Claire and Darci had given her a talk just the day before about how to be polite to people because apparently she didn’t know how. If she rejected Eli’s offer, they would give her yet  _ another _ lecture and probably make her apologize or something else incredibly humiliating.

_ You're too mean, Mary! Never say no to a first date unless you have a really good reason. And no, before you ask, popularity is not a really good reason. Nor will it ever be. _

Was really  _ really _ not wanting to say yes considered a good reason? Huh, Darci? Was it? Mary found Darci in the crowd of students and glared at her from afar. She regretted it immediately. Darci quickly took in the situation and whispered something in Claire’s ear. Both girls turned to watch, waiting for Mary to make her decision.

Shoot. Now she really couldn’t say no, could she?

She sighed and shot one last glare at her best friends. She turned back to Eli. “Okay, fine. Sure,” she muttered reluctantly.

Eli pumped his fist, shouting, “YES! STEVE! You totally owe me five bucks!”

Mary breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, he was only doing it for a bet. She could live with that. Maybe she could play it off to everyone else like she had known about the bet the entire time? And had a grudge  against Steve?

But then Eli turned back to her. “Well? Come on!  _ Danger House 3 _ isn’t going to watch itself! I already bought tickets!” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the movie theater.

Mary balked. “Wait, right  _ now _ ?”

Eli nodded enthusiastically.

Mary groaned. Well at least now she could get it over with as quickly as possible. She begrudgingly let herself be dragged to her date, trying not to let Eli know how much she hated her current situation.

From a few yards behind them, Claire and Darci exchanged a glance. This was going to be interesting.


	4. The Most Important Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Claire and Aja watch the sunset, Claire asks Aja the most important question of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets confused, I imagine Claire and Aja to be ~25 years old in this chapter.

Aja panted as she ran up the mountainside, regretting quite a number of her more recent life choices.

“Claire!” she laughed, “I’m going to need that back!”

Claire just grinned mischievously back at her and waved the serrator playfully. “I’ll give it to you when you get up here!” she shouted back.

Aja rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her girlfriend, her goofier side could be quite the nuisance the few times it emerged. She chased after the dark-haired girl, trying to stop herself from giggling hysterically.

Finally, both girls made it to the top of the mountain. Aja grabbed her serrator from the shadowmancer’s hands. “This belongs to me, thank you very much.”

Claire put a hand over her mouth, trying to stop the giggles. She didn’t bother to try to steal the serrator again, and instead grabbed Aja’s hand. “I know, I’m sorry.” she smiled and began to pull the Akiridion a few more feet of the slope, looking strangely excited all of a sudden.

Aja gave her girlfriend a strange look. “Where are we-”

Her question was quickly answered. They had reached the peak of the mountain. In front of them was a huge cliff, dropping suddenly only a few yards in front of them. Beyond that, the city stretched on for miles. And beyond that…

“Woah…” Aja stared in awe at the beautiful sight before her. Oranges and blues and pinks streaked across the sky in a dazzling display of colors that simply couldn’t be found anywhere on Akiridion-5. Aja stepped forward instinctively, not letting go of Claire’s hand.

Claire giggled at the blonde-haired girl’s expression. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” she whispered.

Aja nodded, not taking her eyes off of the sky. It was beautiful.

Claire smiled. Aja noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that Claire suddenly looked very nervous. The sorceress-in-training was fidgeting with her jacket sleeve, and Aja had known her for long enough to know that that wasn’t usually a good sign. “Are you okay?”

Claire blinked, looking startled. “What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” the girl shook herself violently and looked Aja directly in the eye. Aja stared at the dark-haired girl. Her brown eyes were so big and beautiful, Aja could get lost in them so easily…

Claire coughed, bringing Aja back to the present. Claire put her hand in her pocket, seemingly grabbing onto something Aja couldn’t see. “Aja,” she began. “I need to ask you something.”

Aja turned to her girlfriend, curiosity taking over her mind.

Claire smiled at her and got down on one knee.

Aja gasped. Even after a full eight years of living on Earth, she still wasn’t entirely familiar with all of its many customs. But she did know this one; the most important question someone could ask their significant other. She had witnessed it happening for the first time just a year ago, when Krel’s boyfriend had asked him in front of everyone. Aja’s favorite thing about that memory was not just the cheering and clapping, but how Krel hadn’t stopped smiling the entire time.

Claire gently pulled out a small, black box. She opened it, and a delicate, light blue, diamond ring shone in the light of the setting sun. Claire looked up at Aja once more. “Aja, you are the most gorgeous, amazing person I have ever met. When I look to my future, all I can hope to see is me standing by your side for as long of a time as I have to live. Will you marry me?”

Aja stood there, frozen with shock and happiness. She knew what she wanted to say. She knew she wanted to marry Claire. Before she could say yes, she hesitated.

“But…” Aja trailed off. “Why would you want to marry me? You are Claire! The beautiful magic sorceress!” She gestured down at herself. “I am just Aja. I cannot marry someone like you-”

Claire grabbed her hands forcefully and looked Aja directly in the eyes once more, causing the Akiridion to stop her sentence short. “Aja, I better not hear you say anything like that ever again. You are my amazing warrior princess, and I love you more than anything,” her gaze softened. “You didn’t answer my question.”

Aja found herself grinning, almost maniacally, for reasons she couldn’t quite explain. “Yes! Yes, I will marry you, Claire!”

Claire’s beautiful face split into a smile, and she looked happier than Aja had ever seen her. Claire scooped up the princess in a tight hug, squealing happily.

Aja laughed as she was set down. She smiled brightly at her girlfriend. Soon, she found herself gently cupping her hands around Claire’s face. She kissed her girlfriend -no, her fiancee- with as much love and warmth as she could muster.

Eventually, they had to break apart. Aja stared into Claire’s eyes, and Claire stared back. Finally, Aja broke the silence. “I love you, Claire.”

Claire smiled lovingly up at her. “I love you too, Aja.”

And with that, the two girls watched the sunset, feeling happy and whole as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, that got so freaking sappy. I swear I didn't intend for it to be that cheesy.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated!


End file.
